Sasuke doesn't know!
by Justanothernat
Summary: Naruto see's something disturbing..turning to the one person he knew could help he never expected to get much more.


Sasuke doesn't know!

Here with another story i hope you like it!

Warings

Yaoi

Violence

Bad words

Suggestive stuffs.

Chapter one

Naruto was fed up with Sasuke.. I mean done. He, had heard through the grapevine that he was cheating on him. To make matters worst it was with one of their best friends Sakura! Now, he had proof seeing it right in front of huffed and walked away from the noisy lovers having what sounded like the best sex ever on his bed. Slamming the door he made a mental note to burn his bed when he returned. Naruto walked down from his third floor apartment he shared with Sasuke with his heart shattered. He walk out his apartment building tears falling and out of Sasuke life for good. 'This is the final straw' He thought. Naruto got into his orange viper a present from Sasuke and, drove off in the direction of the only person he knew he could ever trust.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

Itachi felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and stopped singing. Him and, his band Mindless Habit were practicing inside the garage. "Aw, what the fuck Itachi" Huffed Tobi as he stop mid bang on his drum set. Itachi ignored him as usual and, fished his phone from the pocket of his jeans. Itachi read the name and quickly answered it. "To what do I owe the pleasure Naruto-kun?" Said Itachi in his smooth sexy voice. Itachi's face slid from expressionless to pissed as he listened to Naruto cry over the phone about his little brother. "Hmm..well I'm sorry to hear that Naru" he said. Sasori looked up from messing with his bass at Itachi his eyes filled with understandings at the conversation he was holding with Naruto. Sasori knew about Sasuke and Sakura they didn't try to hide it when Naruto wasn't around. Sasuke took her to some of the gigs they played when Naruto had to work. Of course, he disapproved Naruto was like a little brother to him and he hated him being hurt this way. 'I swear I'm going to kill that Sasuke' thought Sasori. Itachi closing his phone brought him out of his inner rant. "Well, seems like my little brother finally got caught" Said Itachi with a sigh. "Psh, your brother is such a slut I swear Itachi un." Chimed Deidara from his place on the huge speaker where he was playing random notes. Itachi mused for a moment quietly until a smirk started forming on his face. "I've got a idea." He said to his band and, it goes down tonight.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

'Where the fuck is Naruto he was suppose to be here hours ago.' Thought Sasuke as he stepped out of the bathroom from his shower. Sakura long gone, he'd thrown her out moments after he finished with her tossing her clothes and saying Get the fuck out. 'Tch. He might be working late or something.' He thought and went to his drawers pulling out a black t-shirt underwear and bluejeans. He dressed quickly. Suddenly, he heard his phone ring and instantly knew who it was. Sasuke walked over to his nightstand and opened the phone. "Hello Anki I was just about call you, whats up ?" Said Sasuke. Itachi gritted his teeth trying to remain calm and, replied. "Not much little brother just, doing some last minute practices with the band" Said Itachi. Sasuke rolled his eyes and laid on the bed. "The reason why I'm calling is to tell you we have a last minute gig at Chidori's tonight. Think you can show up?" Itachi knew he would say yes but, he liked to be sure. "Of course Anki but, I think Naruto is working late so it will only be me and Sakura" Said Sasuke. Itachi scowled at the wall he was currently death staring down. Noises could be heard from the kitchen as, the band poked around in search of food. Naruto stood there in front of Itachi eyes to the floor looking completely broken. Itachi raised his eyes to Naruto and frowned he knew, he could hear his brother on the phone. "That's fine little brother see you at eight." He said and closed his phone. "Naruto." Itachi said after a moment. Naruto looked up with bloodshot eyes and, stared at the older Uchiha.  
"Hmm Itachi?" Said Naruto. "This is for his own good after tonight you won't have to deal with my little brother any longer." Said Itachi. Naruto nodded and went to get ready having spare clothes in his car.

:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3

~~~At Chidori~~~~

The band finally finished setting up and, now where waiting around for the show to start. To say the least it was a full house and, everyone they knew were there. Sasuke had already arrived with Sakura clinging to his arm as usual they found a place at a booth nearby and made themselves comfy. Itachi peeked through the curtain and, smirked at his little brother's foolishness. Itachi was dressed in a black tight t shirt with black baggy jeans. His long soft hair was down from his usual ponytail and hung over his face. Several tattoos graced his arms as well a lip ring on the left side of his mouth. Itachi had on black thigh high black martins. Not, that he cared what he wore Naruto would be the star here. Nobody can compare to what Naruto was wearing tonight and, tonight he will make him his no matter what. Konan walking towards him brought him out of his musings to tell him that the shows about to start in five. Itachi nodded and gave the signal to Pein and, Kisame to stand guard by the stage in case it got ugly.

The band members took their places and Itachi stepped to his mic and took a deep breath. 'It's now or never.' He thought. The curtains opened up and looked out past the stage. There he could see everyone that they knew the whole gang was there dressed in random fashion. There sitting at his V.I.P table was the guest of honor Sasuke wearing a smug smile while naturally Sakura hung all over him. Itachi smirked and tapped the mic making all the chatter die down and turn their attention to the main stage.

"Hey listen up everybody. I got a little song I wanna play for you about, the nastiest sexy naughty little fox i know..." Itachi paused for a second then smirked at the crowd. "Naruto" Said Itachi. Whispering could be heard as well as gasp through out the crowd. Sasuke perked up at the mention of Naruto's name a death-glare aimed at Itachi. At hearing his name Naruto burst through the crowd hidden until now and made his way to Itachi on stage. Naruto was wearing a black wife beater with tight leather pants. His shoes consist of knee high boots laced up over the pants with a studded pyramid belt. Naruto had two silver hoops in each ear and one in his lip. On, his neck his trademark orange stripped tie a gift from itachi. Sasuke stared at him as if was another person he'd never seen Naruto dressed this way and, he liked it. Naruto made it to the front of the stage where Pein helped him went over to Itachi and stood by him blushing in place. Itachi smirked at him and wrapped his arm around his waist bring Naruto too him. "This ones for you baby." Said Itachi and, crushed his lips on Narutos. Hoots and cheers could be heard throughout the crowd. Deidara smirked and started the song. Sasuke looked ready to kill as Itachi started the song.

Itachi released Naruto who looked a bit dazed at the mind-blowing kiss and started the song. Itachi kept a firm hold on Naruto waist as he sang the song the other hand on the mic as the band started playing the song.

Wooooooooooahhhhhhhhh

Sasuke doesn't know that Naruto and me do it in my garage every sunday.

He tells him he's at work but, he doesnt still he's on his knees and Sasuke doesn't know!

Naruto started grinding his hips on Itachi as he kept singing the song. The crowed started jumping to the beat pumping their fist to the song.

Oh Sasuke doesn't know!  
So,don't tell Sasuke!  
Sasuke doesn't know!  
Sasuke doesn't know!  
So don't tell Sasuke!

Naruto smirked and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi brought himself closer to Naruto and kept going.

Naruto says he's out shopping but, he's under me and I'm not stopping.

Because, Sasuke doesn't know!  
Sasuke doesn't know!  
so don't tell Sasuke!  
Sasuke doesn't know!

Don't tell Sasuke!

Sasuke stood up fist clenched at his sides ready to attack his brother and Naruto at any moment. No one will stop him and he will make sure of that. Sakura stood up as well surprised by it all and confused(big surprise there `-`)

I can't believe he's so trusting

while I'm right behind you thrusting

Naruto got him on the phone and, he's trying not to moan

it's a three way call and he know's nothing!

d

Naruto giggled at this and nuzzled Itachi's neck swearing he could feel the death glare of doom pinned on him. He didn't care this is what Sasuke deserved and, Naruto will see that he suffers.  
Naruto let go of itachi and started dancing sexily at his side.

Sasuke doesn't know!  
so don't tell Sasuke Sasuke doesn't know!

Deidara, Tobi, and, Sasori sang re-sang the Sasuke doesn't know parts.

Itachi grabbed Naruto by the tie and brought him closer while singing the next part.  
Looking deeply into the end sea of blue eyes. Naruto obeyed and closed the distance between them. Itachi released his tie and wrapped his arm around his waist once more.

The parking lot why not?

It's so cool when your on top your bed in the snow Life is so hard because, Sasuke doesn't know!

At this part of the song Itachi removed his gaze from Naruto and look to the crowd wearing his best smirk.

I did him on his birthday...

Sasuke threw Sakura off of him and stomped towards the stage eyes bleeding red intended to kill anyone or thing that got in his way. Midway there he was stopped by two large men. "We can't let you get any closer Sasuke." Said Pein. Sasuke gave him the best death-glare he could muster and tried to push them aside. No go, he wouldn't budge. "Come on little guy just, chill out you deserve this and, you know it." Sneered Kisame. Sasuke stood there watching the crowd go wild for the song that was known as his social death. He was now the laughing stock of the world and he felt horrible for what he did. His own friends wouldn't even look at him instead they were jumping and laughing to music pumping their fist. Sakura was crying in the booth knees to her chest as she noticed the same thing, They were done for no one would ever talk to them again after this. Sasuke looked towards the stage again staring at Naruto. Naruto was his everything and, now he was nothing to him replaced by his older brother. Sasuke felt his heart break into a million pieces now he know what Naruto felt when he found out about all the cheating. He was sorry very sorry and felt remorse.

At this part Naruto started sing into the mic with Itachi.

Sasuke doesn't know!  
Sasuke doesn't know!  
Sasuke doesn't know!  
Sasuke doesn't know!

Sasuke doesn't know!  
Sasuke won't know!  
Don't tell Sasuke I'll tell him myself!  
Sasuke doesn't know!  
Sasuke doesn't knowwwwww

The song ended with the crowd chanting.

Sasuke doesn't know!

Itachi grabbed his little fox and, crushed his lips to him once more. Naruto was his and, he'll never let him go, Naruto opened his mouth with a gasp and Itachi took that as a invite to explore his mouth. The crowd hooted and cheered for the new couple. All but, two people.. Sasuke took one last look turned with Sakura in tow and, left the club.

Out of the corner of his eye Itachi saw him leave and smirked into the kiss. 'Serves you right little brother.' He thought. He held onto Naruto and vowed to never let him go.

x3 So there you have it! Let, me know what you think.

Ja~

Val-chan-01


End file.
